Nuestro Regalo
by Satomi chan10
Summary: El mejor regalo que pude haber pedido...en realidad, no se quien me lo dio...


_¡Hola! espero que esten bien :D, yo ahora les traigo esta pequeña y rara historia, que es para el cumple del lindo Sasori, aunque esta un poco adelantado de fecha, pero hoy es el unico dia en el cual, puedo publicar, porque esta semana sera muy complicada, por todas las cosas que tengo que hacer xD._

_Como sea, espero que les guste, y por favor me digan que les parecio a traves de su amable comentario :3_

_Las personalidades claramente son cambiadas, principalmente la de Sasori jeje, espero que eso no les moleste, aunque sea un poquito :D_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto xD_

_¡Feliz Cumple Sasori! jeje _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Era agradable poder inhalar el suave aroma que desprendían las sabanas blanquecinas, encontradas sobre su rostro pacíficamente relajado, igual que su cuerpo. La tranquilidad presente en el aire, le causaba comodidad, así como también, el privilegio de escuchar el pausado sonido de su respiración, sin agitarse en lo ó inconscientemente cuando los traviesos, y apenas débiles rayos del sol, se colaron traspasando su ventana, dándole así, directamente en la cara, anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Aunque ese pequeño detalle, no le interesaba por ahora, quería seguir durmiendo, sin importar lo que pasara.

El ruido que producían las pisadas, al chocar con el suelo de la habitación, rompieron el agradable silencio que inundaba ese lugar. No le prestó mucha confianza a sus oídos, trato de ignorar esos molestos pasos que se notaban tan próximos al preciado lugar de descanso, en el cual se encontraba. Lo ignoro, probablemente serían producto de un sueño, tal vez muy real.

El tiempo que transcurrió para caer en cuenta, de que los pasos, no eran producto de un sueño, fue poco. Nada comparado a lo que vino después, esto le permitió de una u otra forma, concluir lo vivido. De su boca salió un quejido ahogado, en el momento en el cual sintió el peso de otro cuerpo encimándose sobre él. Fue fácil saber de quién se trataba, solo "esa" persona haría algo así. El pequeño pedazo de tela que cubría, una parte de su rostro, fue retirado de un jalón, quedando, sus ojos aun adormilados, expuestos totalmente a la luz del amanecer. Los abrió poco a poco, topándose con la imagen aun nítida de esa cabellera rubia resplandeciente, gran parte, estaba tendida sobre su pecho. Era incomodo tener que soportar el peso ajeno de otra persona.

-¡Danna, ya despierta uhm! –adoraba esa melodiosa voz, no tenia que negarlo, y resultaba mejor, el poder escucharla desde temprano.

-¿Que quieres mocoso? –de todas las formas posibles, intento acomodarse para obtener una posición menos dolorosa. Soltaba pequeños gemidos, tratando de quitar el cuerpo del rubio, que no tenía ningún interés en moverse.

-¡¿Danna, sabes qué día es hoy uhm?!

-No, no sé, y no me importa –su mano busco el pedazo de sabana, para después volverse a tapar la cabeza, y de esa forma, retomar su sueño. Dio un movimiento brusco acomodándose, sin importarle que Deidara pudiera caerse. A fin de cuentas, se levantaría.

-¡Danna, hoy es tu cumpleaños uhm! –aun se encontraba enzima del pelirrojo, lo miraba fijamente, aunque la sabana estuviera tendida en su rostro.

-¿Oh, en serio? –empezó a caer lentamente en el juego del sueño. Se le notaba en la voz. Lo cual desagrado al rubio; hizo una mueca de disgusto, para luego dejar por fin en paz, al pelirrojo, bajándose de la cama y colocándose al pie de esta, sin despegar su vista de la persona envuelta en las sabanas, luchando con poder dormir.

-¡Tienes que despertar Danna, para ir a comprar tu regalo uhm! –sus manos sujetaron el extremo de la tela que se encontraba libre, y con todas sus fuerzas tiro de esta, dejando completamente descubierto a Sasori; este aun con fastidio, opto por sentarse sobre la cama aun cálida. Pasó el dorso de su mano, por encima de sus ojos, que ya se encontraban más que despiertos, pero parecía que estos, aun no se acostumbraban a la luz que entraba delicadamente. Suspiro con pesadez, ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, por esa única ocasión, Deidara se había salido con la suya.

-¿Y con qué dinero piensas comprar un regalo, mocoso? –un bostezo hizo aparición, antes de que las miradas de ambos, chocaban directamente, entrelazándose entre sí. El menor sonrío.

-¿Sabes?, no por nada, ahorre todo el año uhm –entre sus manos, sostenía orgullosamente, un gran frasco cristalino, lleno de una visible gran cantidad de dinero. Después de un lapso de tiempo sin decir nada, Sasori también sonrío.

No sabia como exactamente, había aceptado esa absurda petición, por parte del rubio de ojos azulados, era una gran perdida de tiempo, tenia que reconocerlo, y sin embargo, ahora el, estaba metido en ese enorme centro comercial rodeado de una gran cantidad de gente, y de tiendas que ofrecían, gran variedad de artículos, y productos con una sola finalidad, que era, la satisfacción de la gente. Era necesario mencionar que, esa época del año que estaban viviendo, era demasiado comercial, por eso mismo, a palabras del rubio_," encontrarían el regalo perfecto"_. Algo que para el, resultaba innecesario.

Sus orbes se perdían entre tantas cosas que rodeaban su alrededor, no sabia exactamente hacia donde mirar, se estaba mareando. Sin embargo cuando se volteaba para echarle un rápido vistazo a Deidara, que caminaba junto a él, podía notar ese brillo reluciente en sus bellos ojos, en señal de que disfrutaba debidamente su estancia en ese lugar.

Básicamente, el rubio lo traía corriendo de un lado a otro, recorriendo tiendas, mostrándole objetos, y mas objetos, que no despertaban interés alguno en el; tampoco escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decía Deidara, observaba el movimiento que hacían sus labios, y fingía que le ponía atención. De muchas formas intento hacerle saber a su rubio compañero, lo molesto que estaba, pero pareciera que no se daba cuenta.

Ya no lo soporto más, y de un movimiento rápido, lo tomo por los dos hombros, obligándolo a verlo. Deidara se sorprendió.

-¡Quieres parar de una buena vez mocoso, yo no necesito otro regalo, pues ya he recibido el mejor que pude haber pedido! –las facciones sorprendidas del ojiazul, cambiaron drásticamente, por unas de completo enojo, en el momento en que esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

-¡Itachi, fue el verdad uhm! –se zafó del agarre al cual estaba sometido, y su dedo señalaba al pelirrojo amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero de que demonios estas hablando, que tiene que ver Itachi aquí! –Sasori no entendía nada.

-¡Dime que fue lo que te dio uhm! –su voz estaba…desesperada.

-¡No fue Itachi, en realidad no tengo idea de quien me lo dio! –no pensaba claramente lo que respondía…solo quería salir de ese lugar, las miradas curiosas lo acosaban.

-¡Cual es el mejor regalo que has recibido Danna uhm!

-¡Tu eres el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber dado, y no se quien te puso en mi vida y no me importa! –eso fue algo fuera de lo normal, el rubio concluyo que esa actitud se debía a la falta de sueño que había sufrido su preciado Danna, para la próxima vez, lo dejaría dormir…o tal vez no. Todo se quedo en sumo silencio, la gente los miraba de forma extraña. Sasori apenas estaba reaccionando, y comenzaba a arrepentirse internamente.

Deidara sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa le mostro, y ese color carmín apareció en sus mejillas.

-Eh… gracias Danna… -hizo una pausa antes de continuar -¡Pero para mi cumpleaños yo si quiero un regalo de verdad, así que ahorra uhm!

-Deidara…. –apareció un tic nervioso.

.

.

Dejen Reviews !


End file.
